Breaking Russell
by CanzetYote
Summary: Oneshot. Lucky the leprechaun has gone evil and puts Russell through cold-blooded marshmallow torture.


**NOTE:**_ Keep in mind that Russell is still one of my favorite Littlest Pet Shop characters but I just couldn't resist writing this. I couldn't find any fics involving Russell and cold-blooded marshmallow torture so I whipped this up. Read and review! Poor Russell..._

"Hearts, stars and horseshoes, clovers and blue moons, pots of gold and rainbows and the red balloons!" Lucky sang cheerily as he stood in front of the terrified orange hedgehog who was locked in stocks with his backside facing an unlit fireplace.

The hedgehog whimpered softly, "Please...why? I...I never hurt you..."

Lucky smirked as he slowly ran a finger down the bridge of the hedgehog's muzzle, gently placing a marshmallow on the tip of his black nose, "So, how does it feel, Russell? Your worst fear is sitting right on your nose." The leprechaun lost his Irish accent and took on a deep, gravelly voice.

"You're a monster..." Russell choked out, his yellow green eyes burning with tears. The hedgehog tried shaking his head to get the marshmallow off his nose but the stocks were too tight and he gave up struggling.

Lucky chuckled evilly as he pulled out another marshmallow, "I can't wait to hear you beg for mercy!"

The leprechaun slowly ran the marshmallow along the surface of Russell's fang for about 3 minutes before impaling it on the hedgehog's tooth. Russell was now trembling and sobbing as Lucky slowly ran his finger along the edge of the hedgehog's ear.

"The more you squirm...the more fun this will be..." The leprechaun hissed into the hedgehog's ear, sending a chill down his spine. Lucky dug into his bag and pulled out another marshmallow, placing it on Russell's tongue before licking the marshmallow impaled on Russell's fang with his own tongue. Disgusted, Russell spit out the marshmallow and it hit Lucky in the head, "A fiesty one, aren't you? Don't worry, I got ways with dealing with you."

Lucky pulled out a bag full of large marshmallows and held it up to Russell's face. The hedgehog now had tears streaming down his face as he whimpered, "Please...don't do this. I don't know what I've done to you for you to hate me so much but I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

Lucky opened the bag and pulled a marshmallow out which he used to slowly wipe the tears from Russell's muzzle and cheeks. The leprechaun opened his mouth and began chewing the tear-soaked marshmallow, moaning with pleasure over the mixture of sweet marshmallow fluff and salty hedgehog tears. Lucky chewed with his mouth open and moved his face nearly an inch from Russell's so the hedgehog could watch the marshmallow being chewed. Lucky then slowly licked Russell's snot off his nose with his tongue and the hedgehog nearly gagged from the marshmallow breath. Lucky smirked, "Your suffering sustains me. Your tears go quite well with marshmallows if I do say so myself."

Russell whimpered in response, now he knew exactly how vulnerable Sunil felt on a regular basis. His worst fears were slowly breaking him and transforming him into a sobbing, helpless mess, "Stop...I beg you..."

Lucky snickered at the hedgehog's plea for mercy as he softly petted his spiky head, "I'm not through with you yet, Russell Fergusson. I'm only just getting started. I bet you're smart enough to know that the rest of these marshmallows aren't going to waste."

The leprechaun walked around the hedgehog and pulled another marshmallow from his bag, slowly impaling it on one of Russell's quills, "No..."

Lucky grinned evilly, "Yes, I would. Those perfect little spikes of yours make excellent skewers."

One by one, Lucky stuck a marshmallow on Russell's spines. With each marshmallow he took his sweet, innocent time as he delighted in the hedgehog's screams and sobs. After two dozen marshmallows, the bag was empty. Russell wept openly, tears running down his snout in rivulets as Lucky poured some gasoline and tossed a match into the nearby fireplace. Pretty soon, Russell could feel the heat on his back, slowly roasting the marshmallows impaled on his quills.

Lucky walked back up to Russell's face and smiled at him. Russell raised his head and stared at the leprechaun with a look of tearful helplessness, "Just...please kill me. Put me out of my misery..."

Lucky raised an eyebrow, "Why would I do that? You're such a buzzkill, Russell. Besides, I have one more thing I need to do."

Russell sniffled softly, "Y...you're pure evil..."

"So what?" The leprechaun replied coldly as he attached a bunch of marshmallows to a fireplace poker and shoved it into the fire, roasting them until they were nice and hot, "I'm gonna brand you."

Lucky pulled the fire poker back and thrust it onto Russell's butt, leaving a marshmallow goop burn mark as the hedgehog screamed, tears of pain dripping freely from his face and onto the carpet under him. The leprechain then walked to a chair in front of Russell and watched him scream in agony as the heat of the flames melted the marshmallows on his spines, causing his back to become a mess of scalding hot marshmallow goop.

Russell whimpered softly as he felt the burning marshmallow sludge stick in between his spines and spread slowly down his back. He had never cried so hard in his life and for the first time in his life, Russell truly wanted to die. The pain was unbearable and the fact that his quills were greatly damaged by the one thing he dreaded so much completely destroyed him. It felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and beaten senseless.

Lucky simply smirked to himself as Russell's screams gave way to soft whimpers and sniffles. The hedgehog's suffering was music to the leprechaun's ears. Lucky then reached into his pocket and pulled out a single marshmallow peep, "Do you remember Hubble, Russell?"

Russell's tearstained eyes widened in shock and horror, "No...not Hubble. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY!?"

Lucky chuckled a bit as he snapped his fingers, "Oh, I didn't do anything to Hubble...but THIS guy sure did!"

A cage lowered from the ceiling with a traumatized Sunil trapped inside. Russell gasped, "Sunil?"

Hot tears trickled down Sunil's face as sobs racked his soft blue body, "Oh, Russell...I am so sorry. Words cannot describe just how sorry I am." The mongoose curled up into a fetal position and wept softly, "Lucky...he made me use my...magic...and..." Sunil suddenly burst out sobbing as he covered his face with his cape in shame and remorse.

Russell glared at Lucky, "You make me sick, why did you have to drag Sunil and Hubble into this?"

Lucky shrugged, "Because I felt like it. Now eat the peep or your blue mongoose friend dies!"

The leprechaun handed the hedgehog the peep and Russell felt a new batch of tears well up as he remembered all the good times he had with Hubble. The way Hubble called him mommy, his failed attempts at feeding him and the almost tearful goodbye they shared. With tears wetting his face, Russell stuck the transformed Hubble-peep into his mouth and closed it, chewing slowly until there was nothing left of his beloved "son".

Lucky giggled gleefully as Russell swallowed the peep, "Oh, how I love a touching goodbye!"

Suddenly, Russell snapped awake, breathing heavily and his heart racing a mile a minute. It was only a dream. His eyes darted to the clock and he noticed it was 4 in the morning. Although he valued his sleep, the dream left him too shaken to fall back asleep. Russell stayed awake for the rest of the night and when morning came, he was dropped off at day camp as usual.

Upon entering the room, Pepper happily bounded up to him, "Hey, Russell. Guess what?"

"What is it, Pepper?" The hedgehog asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"We're going camping with Blythe! Isn't it going to be so much fun?" Pepper said, hopping up and down.

Vinnie walked up besides Pepper, "Yeah, we're gonna tell scary campfire stories and sing songs!"

Sunil jumped behind Penny Ling and shivered a little, "I do not like scary stories very much."

Penny nodded, "I'm not really into them myself."

Pepper grinned at Russell with a twinkle in her eye, "But the best part? We're gonna have s'mores and roast marshmallows over an open fire!"

Russell's eye twitched, "Did you just say...?"

Pepper nodded, "I sure did, Russell. I sure did."

Russell dropped to his knees and raised his snout to the heavens, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sunil and Penny glared at Pepper and the panda spoke up, "That wasn't very nice, Pepper. You know that Russell is terrified of marshmallows!"

Sunil nodded, "Yeah! How would you like it if someone said you had to go to a Mexican restaurant and eat a burrito covered in sour cream?"

Pepper shivered, "Ewww...sour cream? That's repulsive! I hate that stuff!"

Penny placed a paw on Russell's shoulder, "You don't have to have marshmallows if you don't want to, Russell."

There was no response as the hedgehog was literally paralyzed with fear. Penny blinked, "Russell?"

Sunil walked up to Russell and poked him in the arm. No response, "Pepper, I think you broke him."

The end?


End file.
